The present invention relates to a folding bed frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding bed frame which has a positioning device to be operated easily.
A conventional folding bed frame has a pair of X-shaped leg sets. When a user sits on the conventional folding bed frame, the X-shaped leg sets will be extended to the utmost. The conventional folding bed frame has a plurality of connecting tubes having positioning devices to position the connecting tubes. However, the positioning devices cannot be contracted so that it is difficult to assemble the connecting tubes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a folding bed frame which has a generally S-shaped rod, a curved rod disposed on the generally S-shaped rod, and a leg rod disposed on a bottom of the generally S-shaped rod to form two generally U-shaped configurations so that a leg set will be extended stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding bed frame which has a positioning device to be operated easily so that a support tube and a connection tube are assembled easily.
Accordingly, a folding bed frame comprises a plurality of support tubes, a plurality of connection tubes, a plurality of leg sets, a plurality of positioning devices, a plurality of connection bars, a plurality of angle plates, and a plurality of T-shaped plates. Each of the leg sets has a generally S-shaped rod, the generally S-shaped rod having a lower portion, a middle portion and an upper portion, a curved rod disposed on the middle portion of the generally S-shaped rod, a leg rod having an upper end disposed on a bottom of the middle portion of the generally S-shaped rod, and two of the connection bars connected to one of the curved rods, one of the generally S-shaped rods, and one of the leg rods. Two of the angle plates are connected to one of the curved rods and one of the connection tubes. Two of the T-shaped plates are connected to one of the curved rods and two of the connection tubes. Each of the connection tubes has an end opening. Each of the positioning devices is disposed in the corresponding connection tube to position the corresponding connection tube and the corresponding support tube.